


Home for Dinner

by MissCrazyWriter321



Series: Bite-Sized Grimm Fics [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, Post-Canon, Sean loves his scary girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: The voice emanating from the phone was supposed to be menacing and likely would be under certain circumstances, but considering who had been kidnapped, it instead was hilarious.
Relationships: Sean Renard/Juliette Silverton
Series: Bite-Sized Grimm Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168478
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Home for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone back and forth about sharing my unrelated ficlets, drabbles, and three sentence fics from Tumblr on here, but I want to save them somewhere, and besides, this ship needs all the content it can get. This fic came from a prompt from the fabulous exhaustedhope on Tumblr.

The voice emanating from the phone was supposed to be menacing and likely would be under certain circumstances, but considering who had been kidnapped, it instead was hilarious.

“I’m going to kill her,” the voice warned, fire in his tone; apparently, Sean wasn’t reacting with enough alarm for his liking. “Unless you hand over the key, I’m going to kill them all.” 

Of course this was her brilliant idea for rescuing the hostages; for most people it would be risky, but she was hardly most people. 

“Yeah, let me know how that works out for you,” Sean replied easily, glancing at his watch. “Oh, and if you have a second before she kills you, let her know that dinner’s almost ready, okay?”

“Excuse me?” The man sputtered. “Is this some kind of-” His last words cut of abruptly, replaced by a scream. Sean hummed, grabbing a spoon and tasting the sauce. _Perfect._ He’d really outdone himself this time. 

Finally, a familiar voice came over the line. “Hey, honey. I’ll be there soon.” 

He smiled, long past trying to hide how fond he was of this woman. “Wonderful. Should I send officers out there?”

“Tell them to take their time.”

Just as well. He did kidnap her, after all. “I assume he didn’t get a chance to tell you, but dinner’s almost ready. I look forward to seeing you.” 

“And I-” She paused, and in the background, someone let out a pained grunt. Then, she calmly continued, “I look forward to seeing you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
